Food Fights
by KellmettRocksThatHat
Summary: Bella looses her cool at Emmett at lunchtime!The result a massive Food Fight!Now extended!
1. Food

**Disclaimer:** I'm **not** Stephanie Meyer so therefore I own nothing**!!:P** :(

**A/N Hope You Enjoy!!I had soo much fun writing this as of now its a one shot but I might on other chapters like snow an paint ball...**

I walked out of class with Connor and Angela. There leaning against the lockers was someone I had come more than friendly with. It still bewildered me how someone who could have been a God in an earlier life was wasting their time with plain old me.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Hello," He smiled crookedly, bending down for only a chaste kiss.

When he pulled away I felt my bottom lip jut out into a pout. Edward chuckled softly and nipped it slightly with his teeth. My eyes widened in shock and my heart did a summersault. Edward was always so cautious so this action was unexpected. Edward pulled away with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tasty," He grinned.

I laughed shakily and hooked my hand in his. He laughed at the look of shock on my face. He gave my hand a small squeeze before we started walking towards the cafeteria. The hallway was swarming as usual with students all heading to the one place.

When we entered the small cafeteria Edward pulled us over to get our food. He picked up two trays he filled up mine with yogurts, sandwiches, pizza slices, salad, Mountain Dew and straws. His he had a sandwich, pasta and water. We walked over to our table where the Cullen 'teenagers' were situated and talking to each other quietly. Emmett's head snapped up while the others continued their conversation, which was spoken extremely fast.

"Hey, Bella. Edward," He greeted us as we sat down.

"Hi Emmett," I smiled genuinely at the vampire slash teddy bear.

"Emmett," Edward nodded his greeting.

Emmett looked hopefully at Edward who just shook his head while laughing.

"No way. I won last night and if we fought again tonight I'd still beat your in-experienced behind," He teased a sullen looking Emmett.

Edward then let out a menacing growl catching the attention of the rest of our table. It was only loud enough for our table to hear. More than likely it was brought on by something Emmett had thought or in Emmett's case usually pictured me in. I put a calming hand on Edward's rumbling chest. He calmed soon afterwards but his features and eyes were still livid.

"What did he...Umm...think?" I sighed already it would result on a fight between Rosalie and Emmett or Edward and Emmett.

"He called me a prude and pictured in inappropriate, promiscuous clothes," He hissed, glaring at his 'brother' murderously.

Rosalie slapped the back of her husband's hand softly as not to make much noise to attract attention, but the meaning was still there and he would be so getting a battering later. His triumphant smile faded quickly.

"It's probably the most skin he's seen in decades," He sighed.

I, who had been blushing a furious red from embarrassment and nibbling on my pizza slice started to fume. Before anyone could comprehend it there was a pizza slice sliding down Emmett's face leaving a tomato-y trail.

"Oops?" I whispered as I saw the mischievous glint in Emmett's eye as the pizza slid off his face and onto the ground.

He grabbed a meatball from his spaghetti bolognaise. It was about to connect with my forehead when a hand pushed my head down. Then I heard 'SPLAT'. The hand had fallen away and we all turned to see who Emmett's missile had struck. The person had a white sweater which now had a reddish mark just on the lower back. A hand reached around to touch the mark then he whipped his blond head around to glare at us. Mike Newton.

We all turned and ducked our heads. We were all laughing hysterically. Talk about inconspicuous. Then some idiot behind us roared two words I never what to hear ever again after that lunch time.

"FOOD FIGHT," The screaming and shouting after that small statement was deafening.

Something soft and creamy then was topples on my head. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me innocently. Too innocently. I then noticed my yogurt carton, which was now empty of its contents that were covering my hair.

"You...I...WAR," I roared standing up quickly. Everything happened then extremely fast. Our table was dived into pairs. Emmett and Alice, Rosalie and Edward and Jasper and I. We were all hiding behind our chair, which we were using for shields. Our table had been pushed to the side allowing room for our miniature war that I had proclaimed.

Rosalie and Edward were straight in front of our...'fort' and Emmett and Alice to our left. Ready for the war of the vampires and the klutzy human. I looked at Jasper excitedly. He just grinned back be though his posture still looked slightly frigid. Probably as we were so close. He pushed two trays that he had salvaged in between us. One had Emmett's spaghetti and the other sandwiches, nuts, salad, water and straws.

"Dig in,"

I grabbed a handful of spaghetti and threw it in Edward's direction just as Rosalie had lifted her head. It went 'SPLAT' on her head. A malicious smile graced her lips as she wiped off the spaghetti with a manicured hand.

"Eeek," I gulped loudly.

Jasper laughed before launching another handful of spaghetti at Emmett and Alice. Hitting Emmett in the left eye. I chuckled as I ran my hand through my sticky yogurt-y filled hair. I was suddenly thrown back onto my back. My forehead was throbbing. I turned my head to the side slightly to see a huge meatball. _Rosalie._ I groaned as I sat back up.

"Jasper," I asked cautiously.

"Yes," He answered ducking his head so the chair was covering him. I had never seen so much happiness contorting someone's features. It was one of utter...bliss?

"Hit me with some thoughtfulness," I said quietly. Jasper raised an eyebrow but other than that complied.

Ideas were flooding my thoughts. I picked up two straws and picked up two nuts and placed them in the end of the straws. I gave one to Jasper and gave him my plan extremely quiet as not to inform our enemies of my ingenious plan. I lifted my head to see the others who were all laughing uncontrollably. Their heads were all above the chairs, I lifted my straw to my lips as Jasper his and blew. Both salted peanuts found their targets on Emmett and Edward's foreheads.

"What the..." Their questioning was cut off by their coughing caused by the salted peanuts that were launched into their open mouths.

"Yippee Ki Aye, Bloodsuckas," I laughed quoting one of my favorite quotes in Die-hard only changing it slightly. With all the noise in cafeteria you would need to have been a vampire to hear my statement.

We repeated this process again except this time with Alice and Rosalie.

I was laughing hysterically at all the vampires minus my accomplish (Jasper) who gagging on a small article of food. When they had stopped I saw all eyes turn to me. My laughing instantaneously stopped.

"Aww shi..., " I was cut of by the amount of food pelting me from my side and straight ahead.

"Come on Bella I can't fend them off by myself," Jasper hissed. He offered his hand which I took gratefully took.

I took a quick breather before picking up a tomato from the salad and throwing it above the chair. It had only went a centimeter above the chair when it was pelted from the side and straight ahead and turned into tomato puree in midair.

I gulped loudly as did Jasper. I looked at him sadly. He gave a small nod picking up the remainder of the bolognaise and I the salad.

"I'll cover you," He murmured.

"It's been an honor;" I said my voice wavering.

After that it was all in slow motion.

I stood up alerting the others. Jasper was still crouched.

A meatball came hurdling at me but Jasper was ready and hit it away with another. I grabbed a fistful on tomatoes and started aiming them. All sorts of food was thrown at me but each time it was about to hit me Jasper would have smushed it with either a meatball or spaghetti rolled up into a secure ball.

My first shot hit Emmett in the chest. Emmett's mouth went to the side as he hit the floor.

"Nooooooo," Alice screamed at the loss of her teammate.

Next one missed Alice by an inch though the second came in contact with her heart. She fell to the ground falling on top of her (acting) dead teammate.

Edward and Rosalie were more difficult. Though not impossible. Rosalie kept dodging as Edward kept firing food at me. Before Jasper could make smithereens out of the doughnut Edward had thrown at me I caught it in my hand and flung it back at Rosalie. It hit her in between the eyes. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell back onto her head.

"Dammit," Edward cursed.

He took a bagel Alice had picked up for lunch and flung it at me. I dodged leaning back as I watched it zoom past me. Matrix style. I turned my head to see Jasper lying on the floor. Tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"He was a fine comrade," I sighed sadly.

I looked across at Edward who was staring at me mischievously. He stood up as I was and ran over to me at human speed. Before I could react he forced me around and wrapped his arms around my waist. Usually I would be content but at this moment I was struggling with all my might to get away from my boyfriend. He lifted me slightly and walked over to the middle of the fight where all the humans were battling it out.

"No...Edward...please!" I begged.

As soon as I finished my speech I was destroyed with food. Yogurts mostly. Edward was using me as a shield. I opened my eyes which were closed due to the amount of yogurt all over my face. Edward turned me into his chest. He used his thumbs to wipe away the yogurt on my eyes. He swooped down for another chaste kiss.

"Impressive," He muttered.

"But I always win," He bent down to kiss me for much longer. When he pulled away we were both gasping for air. He looked at me lovingly before catching my hand.

"Now off to my lair, oh fair maiden," He said.

I gave a short laugh.

"Why," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The principle is on his way. I really doubt he'll be happy to see this mess," He laughed.

"Ohh," I said.

He turned around and bent down. I hopped onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and feet his waist. We walked towards the open window where the other Cullen's were slipping out of noticeably.

"Where exactly is your...ahhh...'lair'?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Our lair," He whispered

"Uhhh," I was still clueless.

"Your meadow," The vampires all shouted at me. As we walked cross the road to get to the forest where they could run normally.

"Jeez. Maybe some of them blows lost me some IQ points," I muttered.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said as we got to the entrance.

"Yes?" I asked resting my chin on Edward's shoulder.

"You'd have made one hell of a commissioner," He said quietly as he took off.

"Aww. Thanks," I beamed after him.

When I was sure he was out of hearing range I hissed at Edward.

"What the hell is a commissioner?"

**A/N Review!!Please?? **

**spidermonkey45 **

**xoxox**


	2. Water

Disclaimer I own nothing!

**A/N W-O-W 26 reviews for the first chapter that's something else...I just wrote it for my own enjoyment but I wrote this chapter also so thank you!! Review??**

Water Fight

"Ughh," I groaned, from Edward's lap. The sun decided to rear it's head today causing Edward and the other's to miss school meaning I also played hokey. The blazing sun was hitting me full force . Edward chuckled softly, wrapping his ice cold arms around my waist and putting his chin on the top of my head. Even though his coolness was helpful I needed something more. Water. We were all sitting in the shade of a massive oak tree when Alice stood up.

"Rose, Bella ," She beckoned us walking out of the shade and out in the sun where she began sparkling beautifully. Rosalie sighed before heaving herself from Emmett's embrace and following her, sparkling in the sunshine. I rolled my eyes before following them into the sun, un-sparkling. We walked into the house quickly. Alice picked me up and ran up the stairs, into her room. Rosalie had disappeared. My eyes widened in confusion at her sudden disappearance.

"She's getting changed in her and Emmett's room," Alice explained picking up a bag from under her bed. She thrust it at me smiling slyly. I raised an eyebrow before looking in the small bag.

"Uhh...Alice why did you give me a bikini?" I asked skeptically.

"For you to put on!" She said slowly. Her tone questioning my intelligence.

"I know that but...Why?" I asked lifting the blue bikini out and looking at her doubtfully.

"We're going swimming," Alice laughed patting me on the shoulder and walking to her massive closet.

"Umm..You can't go out in public. It's sunny. You know... You plus sun equals sparkle, sparkle!" I told her widening my eyes.

"Why would we go to a public pool when we have our own in the back yard?" Alice asked in confusion raising a perfect eyebrow.

"You...What?" I stuttered.

"We have our own pool out the back," Alice smiled digging through her closet and picking out a black bikini.

"Edward never said that. I wonder why," I asked myself aloud. Alice answered with a snort. "Ask him,"

"That I will,"

Rosalie appeared in the door in a red bikini top and a see through tie skirt revealing her red bikini bottoms. On her arm she had two other skirts.

"You ready yet?" She asked impatiently.

"Not yet hold on a sec," Alice laughed running out of the room. Rosalie watched me carefully.

"Get changed, Bella," She sighed leaving one skirt on the bed and walking out of the room. I looked after her, shocked she had spoken to me with hissing it or calling me 'the human girl' or 'Edward's pet', before walking into the bathroom to get changed. I slipped out of my t-shirt and jeans into the small bikini. I removed the pin from my hair that was keeping it up and it fell in loose curls to my shoulders. I looked in the mirror before going back into the bedroom. I picked up the skirt and tied it around my small, bare waist. I met Alice and Rosalie in the hallway. They both looked stunning and I looked like me, which is not so stunning.

"Come on. The guys are waiting outside," Alice chuckled.

We all walked down the stairs at human pace. Walking out the back door and turning a corner I had never passed I saw a little piece of heaven. A wet Edward in the pool with only trunks on his chest was glistening on slightly as there was trees surrounding the area. Edward's abs prominent his messy hair soaking wet as he ducked his head under the water. Water! Rosalie and Alice were positioned beside the edge of the pool talking to each other while Jasper was in the pool with Edward but something was missing or rather someone.

"Here's Emmy," A voice behind me copied Jack Nicholson from the Shining.

"Oh, shi...," Before I could finish I was in Emmett's grasp. I squeaked lowly as he took a run and jump for the pool. One minute I was dry and in Emmett's grasp next I was soaked with Edward holding me.

"Hey there," He whispered kissing my neck.

"Hey," I squeaked a familiar blush creeping on my hot, wet face.

"You look hot," Edward said kissing my collarbone.

I blushed to my hairline and exhaled. It was shaky and caught Edward's attention. He saw my face and looked worried.

"Oh Bella. I didn't mean it like that... I meant warm from the sun," He stumbled for words.

"So...You think I'm not 'hot'?" I asked .

"No...Oh God I mean yes," He shouted seeing my sad expression. I pulled out from him. I sniffled before waddling over to Jasper who was watching me sympathetically. I ignored Edward's pleads for me to come back and apologies. I beckoned Jasper to bend down on which he complied. Jasper and I had been on good terms since the 'Food Fight' or as we had to refer to at school 'The Incident' of where the lunch lady got a black eye and someone was hit in the head giving them a concussion. Human's were so immature.

"Yes?" Jasper asked. My sad expression quickly turned to one of determination.

"Jasper I need you to get some water guns I have a feeling we'll need them by the time today's over," I said this extremely quiet no other vampires could hear. I squinted as the sun caught his shoulder making a rainbow. He moved out of the light giving me a brief smile before getting out of the pool, dripping wet. Before he got out of the pool I could have sworn he had said

"Guns. Now that's what I'm talking about,"

Two arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I was pulled back into a marble chest and a chin nuzzled into my neck.

"I'm sorry," He murmured.

I undid my tie on my skirt and watched it float to the surface before sinking into his embrace. He went still around me. I turned around confusion etched across my face. Edward was still frozen his eyes directed down. He was looking at my...stomach. I looked up at his eyes, which were a pitch black. Knowing it wasn't from hunger he had hunted a couple of days ago I guessed it was a different lust. I 'hmphed' before turning and walking away. Edward caught me yet again and spun me around.

"Where do you think you're going?" His cool breath hit me across the face.

"Out of the pool," I murmured.

He smirked slightly seeing I was dazzled yet again. Dammit. My bottom lip jutted out into a pout. His arms crushed me against his body. A very nice feeling. His lips came crashing down on mine. Our lips moved together. When we stopped for air well I stopped for air his lips never left my skin, kissing my temple all the way down to my collar bone. His hands snaked around my waist. They began to lower, lower, lower and then he hit his target and squeezed. My butt!

"Gah," I screamed jumping back.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked innocently. A little too innocently like when he toppled the contents of yogurt over me.

"You squeezed my butt," I said shocked.

"I did?" He asked.

"Oh...Yeah you kind of did," I shouted.

"You go, bro!" Emmett shouted from the side of the pool where he was lounging on with Alice and Rosalie.

I growled at the big teddy with serious muscles but stayed scowling at Edward now over the shock and leaning towards irritation. Edward held out his arms for me it took everything I had not to run in them like an idiot.

"You just want me for my body," I sniffled.

"Maybe," Arrogant, cocky vampire thinks he can squeeze my ass then start smirking at me. What am I? A pathetic huma...Ah...Darn it!

As usual I acted before I thought and I threw a punch at his face. Luckily I didn't put much force behind it.

"Gah!" I screeched. Shaking my arm in mid air trying to shake away the sting.

"Oh...Bella! Are you okay," Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled.

"I can't believe you punched me," He mused quietly reaching forward to take my hand. I snatched it away quickly.

"You were being a butt head!"

"You tell him, sis," Emmett boomed.

Both our heads snapped in Emmett's direction.

"Shut up, Emmett!" We both shouted.

"Jeez. A guy tries to give his siblings some support and he gets his head bitten off," Emmett scoffed. Suddenly I remembered Alice and I talking in her room.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a pool here," I asked. All pain in my hand gone.

"Uhh,"

"He didn't want to tell you cause he thought you'd fall in," Emmett answered for him.

"Is that true," I asked my voice low and menacing.

He scoffed once before answering lowly.

"Maybe,"

I lifted my leg and slammed in on his instep. This of course didn't hurt him, much to my dismay, but it didn't hurt me either.

"Why are you always so damn hard," I fumed.

Laughter followed my outburst. I retraced my words. Once I had found the problem I tried to fix it. Blushing scarlet.

"Not that hard...but vampire hard like rock hard...Ughh!" I screeched , which only made the laughter volume rise.

"Stupid sexual frustrations are affecting my speech," I grumbled. Edward pulled me into his chest and I was finally content.

"I'm still mad at you," I mumbled.

"Okay," He kissed the top of my head.

"What did I miss?" Jasper's voice came.

"Nothing much only Bella embarrassing herself," Rosalie said casually.

"The usual," Alice added.

I stuck my tongue out before I swam over to Jasper who was lounging with the others.

"Jasper did you get the...Umm.. thingies?" I asked quietly.

"Yup," He laughed.

I lifted myself out of the pool and walked into the house quickly. I ran upstairs quickly to Alice's room. I found a CD and ran into Edward's room putting it in his stereo pressing play, turning up the volume and opening his windows. I skipped down stairs only tripping once but catching myself thankfully. I walked out in the back yard were they were all in the pool. Except...

"Here's Emmy,"

This time I ran. Not shocked like before. Of course when your up against a super speedy vampire it's inevitable they'll get you. A growl stopped us both from running.

"Umm...You got pizza?" I asked a familiar blush creeping on my cheeks.

He laughed patting me on the head.

"No. I'll order some though," He smiled retreating into the house.

It truly was the brother I never had.

I walked over to the pool, sitting on the edge, dangling my legs over the side. I looked around the pool Alice and Jasper were splashing each other in the water and Rosalie was under the water, swimming but where was Edward? Before I could ask me feet were pulled from under me and I fell into the pool. My foot was being held onto and I was being pulled. I had been a good swimmer always anything that didn't involve me walking or standing up I was pretty much good at. I held my breath. My hair flowing around me. I was under for all twenty second when I resurfaced. I spluttered running a hand through my hair, which was now filthy from all loose objects that escaped into the pool. I opened my eyes to see Edward and the others all excluding Jasper laughing at me. I had enough of it.

"WAR!" I roared.

Suddenly I was pulled up onto the grass a water gun in my hand and Jasper beside me the same.

"I think your getting faster," I said complimentary.

"Thank you," I looked around for the others who had disappeared.

"We need cover," I whispered, backing up and turned around to check for 'the other'.

Jasper nodded before picking my up and putting me under his arm. He was facing forward and I was back. Suddenly a curly head of hair popped into my vision. I aimed me gun and fired. His head disappeared again before it got to hit it. I felt Jasper stiffen. I kept my eyes on where Emmett's head bobbed up and more than likely he was hiding under the wall with Alice.

"Switch," I hissed. Jasper turned around quickly so they couldn't get the chance to attack. Successfully. All four stood up water guns in hands. How the...Alice and Edward...grr.

"Looks like were done for," Jasper said setting me down. All opposing vampire aimed and were about to soak us when...

_DING! DING! _

Everyone's head snapped in the house's direction. The doorbell. I took the advantage and pulled at Jasper's hand. He looked down at me for a fleeting second before picking me up and heading for cover which we found in under Emmett's Wrangler.

"We're out back!" Edward shouted a mischievous smirk on both his and Alice's face. Even though we had gotten away what could make them smirk? I looked back to the house where there was a slight movement before someone came around the corner. Mike Newton. He was confused as we all were hiding. Pizza in his hand. A slight wind blew the scent towards me. Yum! Jasper beside me who was lying on his stomach beside me tilted his gun upwards . Aiming for Mike. The other were probably doing the same. Automatically I followed their action.

"Hello?" Mike asked eying the pool with shock, curiosity and...alot of other things basically.

"Damn Cullen," He sighed turning to leave.

"Ahhh," He shouted as soon as the cold water hit his sweaty hot body. Again and again until it knocked him off balance. Then '_SPLAT'. _The pizza he had been holding in his hand had fell out of the box and onto his Edwards-teeth-white shirt. The small area then erupted into boisterous laughter that wasn't just coming from Emmett. Mike stood up a round red mark on his shirt. The pizza now lying on the ground. What a waste. He stamped his foot.

"What is wrong with you people. First my white sweater now this! My mom is so going to be pissed and she'll talk to your mom and we'll see who'll be laughing then!" He fumed walking out of sight again. When the laughter finally ended I uttered one word. _Priceless._ Before the madness started all over again. Edward and Rosalie were perfect in my site. Sitting on the top of a building which held God knows what. An airplane, a whale? Edward seemed to be looking for us while Rosalie was aiming for Emmett and Alice. My hand squeezed the trigger and hit Rosalie on the chest.

"Oops!" I giggled.

Jasper laughed with me. Squeezing his trigger hitting Alice on the nose.

"Eeek!" He murmured. Alice's expression was shock but mostly thrilled.

"Bella I need you to get to Carlisle and Esme's room. There's...stuff there that can help us," Jasper murmured. Hitting Edward.

"Wish me look," I sighed before scuttling out from under the jeep and making a run for the house. I turned the corner swiftly as water was pelting everywhere apart from me. I ran up the stairs tripping once in my haste. I ran quickly into Esme and Carlisle's room, where on the bed were about twenty water balloons. _Yes!!_ I opened the window, which was a glistening transparent. I had full access to everyone. Emmett and Alice under me and Edward and Rosalie across from me slightly only higher up. Grabbing a red bulging balloon. I dropped it missing Emmett head. Though he heard it as did Alice and looked up but by this time I had reloaded. I dropped five water balloons on their shocked faces. As soon as it hit them they collapsed on the ground a frozen look on their dead faces.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about," I chuckled but was cut short by someone trying to hit me. I ducked my head just in time and then heard a small yelp. I looked up again to see Rosalie lying on the top of the building motionless. Edward no where in sight. Then I spotted him making a run for it. I saw water spurting under the jeep as Jasper tried to hit him. Edward just raised his gun and shot under the jeep. I heard a gasp as Jasper rolled out from under the jeep. Eyes closed his mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Not _again," _I sobbed for the loss of the death of my vampire companion.

Edward caught my gaze and leapt into the window. I ran to the bed and grabbed four balloons. As soon as he walked towards me, a cocky smirk on his face I smashed the balloons over his head. The smirk disappeared on his face as he fell to the floor. Mockingly I raised one foot planting it firmly on his rock hard chest.

"I dub thee...beatbyahuman!" I laughed. I heard laughter outside also. Edward's eyes snapped open and he sat up making me fall on top of him. His lips were so close, so much so that I couldn't think.

"I dub thee...KluzyMcSlusky!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes before...A loud THUD echoed from downstairs. Then...

"Aw! Crap! Esme's going to kill me. Thanks alot Jasper!" Emmett shouted.

Edward's face turned into mock horror as he got up bringing me with him.

"Get on my back, young maiden!" He said bending down. I rolled my eyes before complying.

I heard a loud curse from down stairs. Edward flinted down the stairs quickly. everyone watching him as we took in the sight of the Emmett sized hole in the wall. He smiled sheepishly at him as Edward uttered one word. _Run_. We all took off. I wasn't really sure why but as I was or rather Edward was side by side with Jasper i turned my head to him in confusion. He simple answer was.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," He shouted over the rushing wind.

I turned back and nuzzled my chin in Edward's neck, still confused.

"Arggghhh...Emmett," A loud screech came from the mansion we were just after leaving.

Then Jasper's words made sense.

"_Hell hath no fury when Esme's pissed," _


	3. Snow

Disclaimer:

**A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and it has some Lauren, Mike bashing in it!! Woot woot!! Review please!! Oh and please do my poll on my profile. **

I looked gloomily out the window of the classroom. It had been snowing since this morning. This was much to my dismay,however I seemed to be the only one as everyone of my classmates seemed more than pleased. The Cullen's simply looked ecstatic.

I had barely avoided the snow fight they were having this morning. As a snow ball was about to hit me I tripped. For once I was glad to be so clumsy.

I was dreading the final bell that was due to ring any minute now. I would probably be a victim of serious attacks from many green eyed girls who had been drooling over Edward for so many years. Suckers. I'd take the trade any day.

Just as I was daydreaming of my magical boyfriend and he's family the last bell rung. I cursed,sullenly under my breath, gathered my books and walked out of the classroom. I was walking towards the entrance when I was pulled from behind and pushed back against a wall. Something hard crashed against my lips. I pushed against their chest,flabbergasted.

"Get off! I have a boyfriend and I love him very much...," I was cut off by the sound of carefree laughter. I looked up to see the ignoramust. A familiar blush crept onto my face as I stared into the amused eyes of a vampire,not any vampire,my vampire.

"Well... I have a girlfriend who means the world to me also,but...," His voice cut off as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled back smiling innocently. I rolled my eyes at him and caught the back of his head and pulled him down for a more intimate kiss. I heard a whooping behind us and pulled away from Edward who was slightly confused. Then annoyance flashed across his face as he turned to his 'brother'.

"Emmett," He growled clearly annoyed but of course I was just leaning against the wall blushing tomato red as usual.

"Okay there, Bella?" Emmett jeered.

I let out a small growl,profanity of threats and curses were bubbling on my lips.

"Aw..Don't be embarrassed!" He said loudly,catching a few stares.

Edward was watching us silently,amusement in his eyes.

"Why should I be embarrassed Emmett? Huh? I wasn't the one who was making out with her boyfriend up against a wall and who's boyfriends brother found us and is now about to tease me about our sexual relationship for I don't know eternity. Oh wait..I am that girl" I screeched. Both vampires looked slightly taken back. A grin stretched across his face before he got me in a headlock and messed up my hair.

"Couple months back you wouldn't dare talk to me like that and now look at you!" He laughed as he let me go.

I smoothed over my hair and poked my tongue at him. He laughed as he picked me up and through me over his shoulder. Knocking the breath out of me. Blood rushing to my head. Emmett barged through every poor,defenseless human in the hall and walked out the entrance and into the freezing cold. I saw Edward and the others following us. Alice's face was blank before Edward's hand shot out to catch me. Too late.

I gasped as the cold snow made contact with my back. I took in a uneven breath of the frosty air.

"Emmett...I'm going to kill you," I threated. It wasn't very menacing.Me lying on the ground, my teeth clattering. His booming laughter rung through my ears. I got up unsteadily and shot death looks to everyone who was watching our little back in forth while laughing at us or more or less me including Edward. Emmett shrugged before turning to walk over to Rosalie. I bent down silently and picked up a large handful of snow.

"Hey Emmett," I said deviously as I could. He turned around quickly.

"Ye..," I cut him off by shoving the snow in his agape mouth. He coughed as he swallowed. He looked at me through narrow slits and spat out the rest of snow that was lingering on his face.

"Choke up on that!" I said mocking. The other humans would not have understood this but the Cullen's sure did and broke out into a hysterical laugh. Emmett just sneered at me.

Edward get your girlfriend out of my way," He said.

"Aw can't handle me Emmett?" I jeered pocking him in the hard chest but wincing at the impact. He grinned slightly his chest puffing out.

"Bring it on, tv meal," Emmett smirked.

"Oh it's on," I snapped and took a step back I had my open to proclaim war when some human behind me yelled it instead.

"WAR,"

I looked around at the human, fuming.

"That's my line!" I shouted before I was picked up. I looked at my capturer and let out a sigh of relief as I saw the honey blond vampire.

"Jazz Square," I breathed,authority still evident in my voice. He smiled down at me for a brief moment before answering with the code name he had provided me with.

"Bella Bear," He saluted putting me down. I could hear it whirling through the air. About to hit Jasper and possible knock him out of this never ending war between us.

My hand shot out in front of him and captured the round cold snowball. I squeezed on it softly crushing it,turning into water. My head snapped towards Emmett's and Alice's now built up fort. Emmett's head popped up, grinning showing all his cute dimples. I looked at Rosalie's and Edward's and they to had built up a fort. Looking down at ours I was pleasantly surprised. Jasper had built us a small fort also.

I didn't have time to react when a snowball hit me in the side of the head. I fell to the ground hissing in pain as the snow entered my ear. I heard laughter and instantly knew who had hit me. The queen of evil. Mallory.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I let out a whimper before trying to get up. Who would have thought it, I would get knocked out by a mangy, scrawny bubble brain? I fell against Jasper who was watching me concerned. His breath hitched before he shouted across to the other teams to fast for human ears. Nothing happened for a few moments before Edward hopped over the fort a worried look on his face.

"Bella, love?" His voice even was tinted with it along with a few other emotions.

"Yeah I fine. Just numb," I mumbled,leaning against him. I shivered against him but the gentleman he was he took off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. Suddenly three other forms came over our fort. Two with concerned expression while one was just uninterested.

"You okay, Bella?" Emmett and Alice asked in unison. I just nodded my head. The pain of it stinging still numbing my ear. It was like the worst brain freeze ever.

"Don't worry we got your back," Alice laughed her silver laugh. I smiled slightly.

"Time to do some serious damage to some of these humans," Emmett said with a glint in his eye.

I laughed against Edward's shoulder.

"I get Lauren," Edward shouted quickly.

"Mike," Jasper called.

"Jessica," Alice replied.

"Tyler," Emmett proclaimed. "Some needs to knock some since into him...Get it.,"

"Austin," Rosalie said in the uninterested voice again.

"I meant snowball and then you would hit them...," Emmett explained,using his hands. Rosalie pushed them down with a sigh.

"We know," She sighed. Emmett looked slightly sad at that but gathered the snow and made it into a round ball as did the others.

"Show time," Edward smiled darkly. I rolled my eyes and sat back from them not wanting to get in their way. Watching attacking the humans was hilarious. The expressions some of them made.

Edward's first hit Lauren in between the eyes making her fall onto the ground. I could have sworn I heard him something along the lines of. "Bring it beactch," So Edward had a potty mouth..It was sort of hot.

Jasper took care of Mike quickly and was the funniest about it. Mike had loaded up on snowball all cradled to his chest. Jasper just through one snowball at him. It hit him in the chest,above the snowballs. Mike fell back with the impact and when he reemerged he had snow covering his face. The snowballs he had came back onto his face when he fell. Everyone one of our team burst into laughter.

"What is wrong with you people," Mike roared at us,snow dripping down his face. He turned to us and began walking towards the parking lot. Jessica,who had yet to be hit jumped up and began to follow him. Alice smiled knowingly as she threw her snowball.

It hit Jessica in the back of the head solidly. Jessica fell but tried to grab something to prevent her falling. However Mike was the only thing in reaching distance but as Mike wasn't extremely strong he fell to. Hilarious.

This only made us laugh harder. Mike and Jessica got up quickly and ran to the parking lot without turning to the boisterous laughter that wasn't just coming from Emmett this time.

Now there was just Tyler and Austin left as I was sure Lauren wouldn't be opening her eyes for awhile. Austin and Tyler looked at each other before getting up and making a run for it.

Rosalie gave a quick nod to Emmett before they threw their snowballs. They hit them in the legs,again they fell into the snow.

We eventually stood and watched the people,fleeing and unconscious on the ground.

"You mess with one Cullen you mess with all the Cullen's," Emmett boomed.

"I'm Swan, Emmett," I said, confused. He laughed before wrapping his huge arm over my shoulder.

"Sure you are, Anna," He laughed merrily and began walking towards the parking lot. The others in toe. I grunted slightly. Men.

**A/N **

**Review!! Please!!**


	4. Dirt

_Hi, I'm back!! I just started high school and won't be updating as much..unless I get lots of reviews!LOL! So there was a lot of suggestions and this was most popular…who knew? Enjoy and don't forget to review if I get one hundred reviews I'll update twice!! _

* * *

**Dirt **

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

BPOV

"Holey Moley!" I said, awestricken. I was standing in front of the Cullen's garage, the one around the back. I was looking at six dirt bikes. Edward laughed and his hands snaked around my waist. I was too stunned to notice.

"What? What, where?" I said, now speaking jiberish. I felt him shrug around me.

"We like to race," He answered nonchalantly, like it was nothing. I couldn't help but scoff, oh yeah everyone owned quads. _Stupid, shiny quad owner. _

"Why are you showing me these?" I asked suspiciously. It was silent for a moment before someone answered my question.

"_We_ are going racing, Bella.. Duh," Alice's voice said from behind me. I broke from Edward grasp and looked at her, my eyes widened.

"When you say _we_…who are you talking about," I asked worriedly. _Oh, God.. Please let it not who I think it is. _

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, you and I," She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Alice, I can't ride!" I chocked out. Her face, which had been lit up with a smile now faded.

"Oh, I know, I already saw you telling me but I just hoped you were lying," She said sadly. I wanted to wrap my arms around the little pixie, but knew it was my time to make a run for it. They would only come up with some other idiotic idea that would more than likely, hurt me. I had taken one step away, when Alice's hand caught mine.

"Ah, ah, ah," She scolded. "I also thought of a solution," She laughed silvery at my downcast expression. I looked at Edward for some support but he had a goofy smile on his face and he just shrugged at me. _Oh just hit him he's a traitor. _I stamped on his instep, not hurting him or me but the implication was there.

I walked into the house, sullenly with Edward and Alice talking behind me. I sat on the couch with Emmett and Jasper.

"Do want anything to eat, love," Edward called from the kitchen. I grumbled under my breath and folded my arms over my chest.

"A nice, plump grizzly bear but, oh that's off the menu so I guess just a Coke," I answered hotly. Emmett snickered and Jasper just rose an eyebrow.

"Did you two know," I accused. Jasper nodded ashamed and Emmett just rolled his eyes. I huffed and Edward handed me a cool glass of Coke. He sat down in the loveseat his eyes careful. I groaned to myself before getting off the couch and plopping down on his lap.

"God, I'm such a pushover," I grumbled, wriggling in Edward's lap, trying to get comfortable.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted and stood up quickly. I looked at him confused and stopped. He smiled gratefully at me. _What was that all about? _

"So when are we going?" I asked taking a sip of my Coke.

"When you finish," Alice said walking in the door with Rosalie. I grunted quietly.

* * *

After I had finished my drink, painfully slow we went. I was now on the back of the midnight black bike. My arms wrapped around Jasper, I was slightly uncomfortable but Jasper was sending out waves. We were lined up with the other's on a dirt road. Carlisle was standing in the middle of the road in front of us and Esme watching at the side.

"Okay kids, you know the rules," He shouted, for my behave. We all nodded in sync and then Carlisle raised the gun he had brought with him and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

My head fell backwards at the speed we were going. We turned suddenly at a sharp turn Edward and Emmett in side of us with Alice and Rosalie on with them, sitting on the back, not even holding onto them. We were all in line for a few seconds before we left the other behind.

"Woo!" I shouted the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Jasper laughed and rounded another corner. He wasn't fast enough and we went off the road. The bike fell and we fell off into a lot of wet dirt.

I screamed as I stood up. Dirt covering every inch of my body, my hair and my face. I brought up my hands and wiped the mud from my face. Jasper stood up now too. He looked like a mud monster. I began laughing, laughing so hard tears were rolling down my cheeks and I had fallen to the ground again.

He grinned through the mud and it only made me laugh harder because it was just comical, his white teeth shining through the mud. He laughed now and picked me up. I let out a yelp as he let me drop again.

"Jasper!" I shrieked. I stood up. He laughed, now wiping off his face and I grabbed a handful of dirt, it felt squiggy in my hand, and I threw it at him. It hit him with a 'squish'.

"Bella?" Edward shouted, his voice panicked. I turned around quickly and looked at Edward. He was walking towards me, yet to enter the dirt. Rosalie was sitting on the bike, parked on the road.

"Hi!" I giggled waddling over to him, through the dirt. I wrapped my arms around him transferring some of the dirt to him. I crashed my lips to his doing the same. Pulling back I ran back into the dirt and fell purposely onto my back. Jasper and Rosalie's laughter rang through my ears and I felt someone's arms pulling me up. I came face to face with an unimpressed Edward and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella," He growled angrily. I smiled innocently and I noticed Rose was no longer on the bike. She was behind him. She stretched out her hands and knocked him down, with me underneath him. I laughed breathlessly and kissed him softly. Edward was now also covered in muck and turned over faster than I could comprehend. He tugged at her leg and she fell in beside us.

"Edward!" She screamed, standing up. Edward grinned and also got up picking me up with him.

"Sorry Rose," He chuckled laying a hand on her head. She was positively seething when Emmett and Alice pulled up. We all turned to look at them, them all so clean, us not. We grinned at each other and turned to look at them.

"Go Emmett, go!" Alice screeched, hitting him in the back. He looked confused but complied, however the bike didn't and wouldn't start. As if in sync Edward, Jasper, Rose and I picked up a handful of dirt and through it at them.

Emmett was knocked to the ground and Alice was hit in the hair, she looked ready to cry but then her emotions changed quickly. She hauled up Emmett and pulled him into the dirt.

"Oh, it's on," Emmett started, his Tennessee accent braking through. "It's on like mud on a pig," He said coming towards us. Jasper picked me up and ran to the edge as did Edward and Rose.

"Get your own side," I shouted at them, throwing a dirt ball at Rosalie. Jasper snickered and was caught in the head with one, thrown by Edward. Laughing I was hit at the side of the head, by little Alice. I growled and realized she wasn't half enough dirty. I walked over to Rose keeping my guard up. She was watching suspiciously. I whispered in her ear quietly and she grinned. She ran at them, with Edward and knocked them to the floor. But fell also, not expecting them to go down with a fight. I however was planning on it. Jasper and they got up, all four of them and were dripping. They wiped their faces and their eyes narrowed in our direction. I smiled as they picked up handfuls. Jasper watched them and waves of fear was rolling off of him. _The big whimp._

It was like everything was happening in slow motion. I could see the balls coming through the air and I just reacted. One was coming for my face and I easily leaned back slightly. Next my arm and I just lifted it up, the ball slipping under it. The next was most fatal, my chest. I don't know how I did it but I back flipped missing it.

After that they just charged at us and we were all just playing. I was fighting with Edward, rubbing dirt in his hair and he was just pressing his lips to mine. Rose and Emmett were just laughing and tickling each other. Jasper was just twirling Alice around and then letting her drop.

"Kids," Esme's voice screamed from behind us. We turning quickly well as quickly you can when your waist high in dirt. Esme was standing at the edge with Carlisle,looking at us disapprovingly. They to were too clean. This time we all shared a look and pulled them in with us.

"Agghh!" Esme shouted. Carlisle just laughed, looking at her covered in dirt. She didn't like this but seeing her husband she laughed. He picked her up and kissed her romantically.

I bit my bottom lip and looked away respectfully and looked into Edward's face.

"Bella," He started, but then I remembered something. I slapped my forehead making a squishing noise.

"What is it?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I forgot to proclaim war," I grumbled. He laughed and kissed my deeply. He tossed me over his shoulder and fell back into the mud both of us screaming, stupidly.

* * *

_This was more or less a fluffy chapter and my favourite!! Wrote it in a day my record!! Love the last part with Edward and Bella and Carlisle and Esme. I'm a sucker for fluff. Hope you guys enjoy and check out my new story Kissing Styles! Review!! _

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

_xx_


	5. Pillow

_OMG!!! I haven't updated in ages!! I'm really sorry but everything has been happening to me!! I'm fourteen years old today. I was at Anfield and got to watch the Liverpool West Ham match and my next door neighbour died. She was one hundred and one next month!! I've been bombarded with fricking test!!! So enough moping and on with a fluffy fuiled chapter. And no, no pun intended. _

* * *

**PILLOW FIGHTS**

**KellmettRocksThatHat**

**BPOV**

Edward trusted boxes of medicine into my hands and I groaned.

"Bella," He growled, though his face was soft and his golden eyes were tight with frustrations and sadness. I sighed, my shoulders slumped and I grabbed the box and took out two small white tablets from the plastic cover. Out of nowhere Edward withdrew a glass of water behind his back.

"Stupid, overacting vampire boyfriend," I grumbled sourly before throwing in the capsules and swallowing, gulping down the glass of ice cold water.

"You may say what you want," Edward smiled, obviously happy he had won me over. I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by a nasty cough breaking from my chest. Edward's hand instantly came to the side of my face as he looked at me nervously.

I rolled my eyes and flopped back onto my pillows, pulling the covers around my face. I couldn't hear Edward but I could hear his light and easy breathing for a moment before I was joined under the covers by Edward.

"I love you," He whispered, pulling me closer into his chest. My heart stopped before going into overdrive before going back to normal. And no, this was my normal response to the god Adonis saying that he loved me. He sighed and kissed the top of my hair, inhaling the scent of my strawberry shampoo.

"I love you, too," I said, looking up into his eyes. He smiled and suddenly I was on top of him. His cold body cooling my own. Thankfully. I sighed as his hands held my lower back, crushing me to him.

My hands, on instinct, got tangled into his messy hair and his mine. He placed gentle, passion filled kisses all over me, making me sigh in contentment.

His hands ran up and down my sides, soothingly and I giggled before bursting into laughter and ending up coughing violently. Edward positioned us into sitting and tapped my softly on my back.

"Maybe we should call Carlisle," He said, his finger reaching towards the phone in his back pocket.

"No," I shrieked, trying to push him back onto the bed, but growled as it came to no avail. 'Like pushing a brink wall'. I thought bitterly. Edward looked torn but retrieved his hand and stood up. I watched him worried but then he bent down and picked me up, swinging into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I coughed, nosily before blushing a scarlet red.

"She even blushes when she coughs," Emmett roared from outside my window. My head turned so fast to the window where surely all the Cullen children were hiding. Edward walked over, with me in his arms, protesting loudly for him to drop me, and opened the window. Alice slid in first beaming at us holding out a box of tissues that I glowered at.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper grinned and Rosalie just looked bored.

"Damned flu," I spat as Emmett came in, grinning from ear to ear. He sat on my bed, and looked up at me as I glared at him.

" Hey Bella? What…," Before he could ask his question I wriggled free from Edward and ran at him, arms outstretched, I was looking for blood. He had been texting and calling me all weekend, sending me pictures.

Alice caught me around the waist and pulled me to the side and began to chatter to me softly. I soon indulged myself in the gossip that Alice was telling me about school. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were talking in the background but Emmett was quiet.

"Hey Alice, Why don't midgets wear tampons?" We looked up quickly, eyebrows rose. He grinned, and now the others were watching us with entertainment."They trip over the strings," He laughed boisterously at his own joke and soon we joined him. Apart from one. You guessed it, Alice. She glowered at us, her hands balled into little dangerous fists.

"Ha, Emmett, ha ha ha ha ha," She said sarcastically, obviously not happy with the comment of her size. Emmett smirked and flopped back onto my bed.

"Emmett I have a joke for you," Alice smiled, her eyes alight with amusement and laughter.

"Bring it," he snorted, sitting back up gracefully not even using his hands to pull himself up. Amazing.

"You're so ugly when you looked out the window you got arrested for mooning," She said with a look of sheer innocence on her angelic face. I felt Edward's hands wind around my waist and I relaxed into him, watching the back and forth between the two in the arms of my lover.

"Oh, that was a good one," Rosalie laughed from behind us. Emmett scowled, Jasper chuckled and Alice looked on proudly while Edward and I smiled.

"You're so small when it rains you're the last one to now," he shot back defensively.

"Your heads so big when it rains you clothes don't even get yet!" She laughed as Emmett's jaw clenched.

"Touché, Tinkerbelle" He grumbled. Alice's face fell and soon she was seething, foam coming from her face. Okay, I'm exaggerating that but the girl slash vampire was positively furious.

"What did you say?" She snarled. Emmett shrugged his face tight. I blinked and missed it, unfortunately. One minute Emmett was sitting at the bottom of my bed looking self-righteous, next he was squished against the wall at the top, looking angry and slightly pained. I gasped and looked at Alice who was holding my heart shaped pillow above her head, breathing raggedly.

"Alice you…you little bitch !" Emmett snarled pulling himself from the hole. Alice shrugged and seemed unfazed at his name calling. He took one of my comforters and rose it above his own, getting ready to strike.

"Stop," Edward roared, making me wince. Emmett and Alice looked at him, confused.

"Look at Bella's wall! What is she supposed to tell Charlie when he come home from his weekend fishing trip with Black?" Edward hissed. Alice smiled and Emmett looked sheepish.

"Sorry Bells," He said and I my eyes popped out. _Oh God Charlie!_

"We will get a plasterer to fix it," Jasper said, speaking for the first time. I smiled queasily and nodded. Edward frowned and Emmett looked as though he was thinking.

"Well since we will be fixing it," Emmett smiled, picking the pillow up once more and hitting Jasper behind the head, knocking him to the floor. He hissed and I sighed feeling something snap inside of me. I picked up another pillow and hit Emmett. This was unexpected to him and he stumbled back an inch.

"Bella?" He asked, a hurt look on his face. I grinned as Edward got up. Emmett's eyebrows knitted together and then I was hit behind the head softly. Playfully. This would be okay, if the person who had hit me wasn't my extra strong boyfriend, vampire.

I spun around rubbing the back of my head and stared at his grinning face.

"That is it," I hissed in frustration.

"WAR," I screamed at the top of my lungs and suddenly I was being hit by many pillows. Jasper grunted and dove for me. Being my knight in shining armour. We were in the middle of my bedroom. Back to back, our eyes cautiously scanning the room.

"Where are they?" I whispered and I felt Jasper shrug. I held my breath for a moment and suddenly a feather floated through the air from up above. My head tilted up to see Emmett and Alice holding on firmly to the ceiling staring down at us, pillows in hands.

"What's crack a lacking?" Emmett smiled before dropping down onto Jasper. However Jasper was ready and smacked him in the chest with the pillow. Emmett went flying back up and made another dent in the ceiling. Alice laughed beside him.

"That's gotta hurt," He giggled. Emmett fell down as Jasper side stepped him. Alice dropped down beside me and began to circle me.

"I love what you did with your hair, Alice," I said, my voice wary. She cocked an eyebrow and lifted the pillow above her head, ready to strike the final blow. Knocking me from the game as Jasper had Emmett.

I gritted my teeth, lifting my pillow and bringing it down on her head. I had closed my eyes but opened them when I heard her curse. I looked in amazement as Alice had shrunk in the floor. Her feet had broken down into my floorboards and now she was struck. Her hands were on the floor around her, as she tried to pull herself back up.

"Jazz, honey. Help me up," Alice pleaded, batting her lashes at him. Jasper watched her and shrugged.

"Sorry. All fairs in love and war," He muttered and looked over to my wardrobe. I followed his gaze and narrowed my eyes as I was sure Edward and Rosalie were hiding in there. Ready and waiting.

We walked over. Slowly, shadowing each other. Jasper looked at me and mouthed 'one…two….three' before pulling the doors open and we leaned in to see. There was nothing there and I gulped as I felt a present behind me. I turned around quickly on my heel to see a grinning Rosalie.

She lifted the pillow slightly before hitting me so hard I was sent flying. So hard and fast that I was sent through the window, spinning like a star, like, on a cartoon. I screamed and heard Rosalie let out an ear-splitting one behind me. Meaning Jasper had taking care of her. I was about to hit the ground when two pair of hands caught me and put me on my feet. Edward.

"Woah. That was close," I sighed, my voice breaking twice. Edward smiled crookedly and I laughed hoisting my pillow behind my head, which, I had held onto. Edward leaned in and I smiled, whacking him with the pillow up under the chin, making him fall back on his back.

"Loser," I taunted, looking up into my broken window where Jasper poked his head out from. I smiled up at him but soon gasped in horror. Rosalie's face resurfaced from the darkness a dark smile on it.

"Run Jasper. Run!" I screamed, my voice coated in the same accent they had used in Forest Gump. Oops. Jasper turned around but it was to late, soon he was gone from sight and I sobbed painfully. Rosalie smiled and pulled one finger across her throat and I gulped.

"No one hurts my boy," I hissed and pulled the pillow back and threw it. It was spinning, spinning, spinning and then it hit her smack in between her eyes. Even from the distance I could see her eyes roll back in her head before she fell backwards to the floor.

"Yippee Ki Aye Bloodsucker," I laughed before I was pulled down on top of Edward. He kissed me passionately on the lips and I sighed, laying my head against his chest. Savouring the moment.

_ONE DAY LATER_…..

"And you say what happened?" The plasterer asked as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and I stood around the bedroom admiring our handiwork.

"Uh, pillow fight," I said firmly and grabbed Edward's hand, leading him out of the room. The other followed as they knew we needed to give the man space.

"Some pillow fight,"I heard him grumble as we left. _You have no idea. _

* * *

_A/N Okay hope you liked it I feel out of touch with writing for this story so sorry if it wasn't that funny. Please comment. Oh and has anyone heard _James Morrison_ song? It's so good and I'm the only one who likes it!! So defo listen to it. It's called _Broken Strings.

KellmettRocksThatHat

xxxx

* * *


	6. Paintball

**_PLEASE READ_**

**_A lot of people have reviewed and pm'd me wanting me to turn this into a JasperXBella story. Originally this was not the plot…but after taking it into consideration I have decided it is a possibility. So here's the question:_**

**_BellaxEdward story or JasperxBella??? Please tell me the majority wins!!!_**

* * *

**Paintball Fight**

**BPOV**

* * *

I woke with the presence of a large arm throw across my torso. I smiled slightly to myself and snuggled further into his side. I sighed contently as he wrapped another arm around my shoulders.

Morning, love," He said softly, pressing his cold lips to my forehead. I yawned and wrapped my leg around his waist.

"Morning," I said sleepily, wiping the back of my hand against my eyes, brushing the sleep from my eyes.

"How did you sleep," He asked quietly as he removed his hand from my shoulder and wrapped it around my leg. I giggled playfully and rolled over. I gently pried away his hands and ruefully got up and skipped out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Human minute?" Edward laughed, sitting up, watching me. I slammed the door and grinned to myself.

"Yeah, human minute," I stripped down and ran into the steaming hot shower, relishing the water pounding on my skin. When I got out I wrapped a fluffy white towel around me and washed my teeth. I bent down and shook out my hair, pulling my comb through it. I sprang back up, and gasped loudly.

Alice was standing behind me, smiling deviously. I spun around quickly but fell to the ground. However, having a best friend as a super quick vampire has its perks. Alice small arms wound around my waist and she hauled me back to my feet.

"God, Bella. You seriously are a catastrophe in yourself," She said with a roll of her butterscotch eyes. She had just come back from a hunting trip with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie.

"Please, Alice. Tell me you weren't standing there when I was in the shower or two minutes ago," I said, repressing a shudder. Alice blinked twice and answered.

"Ugh. No way, Bella. Plus, Edward would kill me if I saw you naked before he did," she said with a knowing smile. I blushed, she laughed and there was an almighty growl from the other side of the door.

"Oh, don't get your tighty whities in a bunch," She snickered. There was another growl and I cocked my head to the side. I knew for a fact Edward wore boxers. I peeked. Once. Twice. Okay three times, jeesh.

Alice trust a pair of ripped denim jeans into my arms and a washed black sweater. My eyebrow furrowed and Alice chuckled, the sound like bells.

"They are horrific and it pains me to pick them out for you but I didn't think silk or satin would be best and easy to wash," She said quietly, walking towards the door. I was even more confused as she left the room. I slipped out of the towel and into my clothes. I turned and walked into my small room where five teenage vampire sat on my bed and stood against the walls.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie," I smiled a greeting, which was returned fully by Emmett. Jasper smiled warily and Rosalie nodded.

"So….what are we doing today," I asked, sitting down on Edward's lap. Alice and Emmett grinned. Jasper chuckled and said, "You and me, kid, we're going kick their a…," Alice cut him off sharply by screaming

"Paintball," She seemed to glow as she screamed the word. My eyes bulged as I bounced on Edward's lap.

"What cars are we taking?" Rosalie asked quietly from the corner, I almost could make out a faint smile on her face.

"Emmett's and Edward's. It's me, Jasper, Edward and you and its Bella and Emmett," I cocked to the side and I heard Edward begin to argue but Emmett shushed him.

"I need some 'quality time' with Bella," Emmett grinned, shrugging his massive shoulders. Quality time with Emmett usual ended up with me feeling dirty and red all over. Edward kicking his ass, and throwing him into the river. I shuddered.

"I swear to god Emmett. If it turns out like last time I'll personally discombobulate your head from your body," Edward threatened menacingly. Emmett rolled his eyes and glided over to me, throwing me across his broad back.

"Up, up and away!" He boomed, flitting out of the room but not before I heard a strong string of profanities escape from Edward. It didn't take us long to reach the car, for Emmett to buckle me in or for him to flit into his seat.

"Let's crank up the tunes," he grinned, switching on the radio. I winced at the volume of Eminim loud voice screaming at me vile yet catchy lyrics.

_There she goes , shaking that ass on the floor _

_Bumping and grinding that pole_

_The way she's grinding that pole_

_I think I'm losing control_

Emmett laughed but switched onto something more….appropriate.

_I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like, makin' good conversation  
I gotta handle you just right, you know what I mean  
I took you to an intimate restaurant, then to a suggestive movie  
There's nothin' left to talk about, unless it's horizontally_

Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk

"Bella. You and Edward have come so far in the last while and Carlisle, Jasper and I agree that you may be soon getting physical. I wanted to get physical when I was your age too. It's your hormones. So Bella I, Emmett McCathy Cullen will be telling you of the Birds and the Bees," He said this with a small smile. I swallowed and readied myself for the most embarrassing time of my life.

_One And A Half Hours Later…._

I stumbled out of the jeep. Eyes opened wide, horrified at the facts that Emmett had told me of. Shudder. Arms wound around me and I was cradled to Edward's chest.

"Never. Want. To. Go. Back. There," I gasped and I shook my head. I looked up at his worried face and patted his chest as Alice pulled me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Alice pulled me after her and Rose into a empty room.

"We have to put on our gear," Rosalie said, not casting me a single look. I instantly nodded, my cheeks flushed.

It didn't take us long to slip into our ugly white suits, with arm and chest shields. Glasses to protect our eyes, obviously.

We walked out and I realised for the first time we were situated at what looked like an

empty old village that had many ruins and squares of hay lying around for cover.

"Cool, huh?" Jasper laughed, obviously feeding off of my emotions. I simply nodded as a short stump of a woman waddled over to us. She quickly explained the rules and handed us

"Hey Bella," Emmett whistled gave me a small wink before firing and hitting me in the chest with a paintball. It burst at contact and red paint splattered all over my white suit.

My eyes narrowed, my hands wrapped tightly around my gun and I said, or rather shouted

"War," Edward grinned and then he was gone along with Rose. Emmett and Alice jumped to the sides and Jasper jumped up with me in his arms and landed on a balcony above our heads.

I leaned back against the small bit of cover we have.

"Situation?" I demanded. Loading up my gun. Jasper shook his head before answering.

"Emmett and Alice are behind a large tall wall. Edward and Rosalie are camouflaged," He explained dryly. I raised an eyebrow before looking up. I spotted Emmett and Alice straight away but didn't get time to look for Edward and Rosalie as a bunch of balls came at me. Jasper pulled me down. I smiled and looked up again.

I cussed seeing a complete white wall that stretched for yards. I groaned before realising what had to be done.

"I'm going down," I sighed and Jasper nodded.

"I'll cover you," He grinned. I laughed and ran to the old wooden stairs. I walked down them cautiously, gun across my chest.

I thought I was doing well until a paintball exploded near my face. I squealed in surprise before running across the year shooting at the white wall, knowing they were my first priority. I saw a small movement and shot it exploded on Rosalie's face and she fell heavily to the floor.

"Sucker," I said under my breath and I turned as Emmett who had his gun pointed at me. You know how some people say your life flashes before your eyes when your about to die? Yeah, well there are talking out they're ass. However, it did happen in slow motion. I raised my paintball gun and pulled the trigger beneath my index finger.

A red ball shot out and slowly met Emmett's green ball in mid air. They exploded to the left after mine knocked his off of course. I sighed in relief and readied myself for more but they never came. Jasper had fired and a blue and purple paintball exploded on Emmett's chest. It hit near his heart. His face was horrified as he fell, clutching his heart. Rolling my eyes I turned but fell on a puddle of paint.

"Oh for the sake of..," I cut off quickly and watched as small yet deadly Alice loomed over me, shaking with excitement.

"Jasper," I screamed but there was no shot.

"Don't do it, Jasper," Alice roared. "Just let me have this one then we can be happy," She cackled at the end and I suspected Jasper to shoot but none came. I cussed under my breath and Alice looked up at Jasper.

"Screw it," I grumbled getting to my feet and running towards the empty house. I kept hearing splatters and ground my teeth together. Stupid Jasper. I bet Alice had taken him out by now leaving me with two vampires.

"Men," I hissed.

"Vampire men are a bit of a bitch," a husky voice came behind me. I spun around quickly and was confronted with a smirking Edward. I scowled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Ready to meet your maker?" he grinned. I grunted, so lady like, and he held me in front of him. We walked out to see Alice standing the middle of the yard, watching us with such pleasure.

"I got er, I got 'er," she said in a creepy way. Jasper lay at her feet, splattered all over. Traitor. Edward hugged me closer to his chest and laughed.

"I got you, babe," he crooned in my ear. Corny. My shoulders shook with silent laughter. I could always count on Edward. Always.

"Hold 'er steady,Ed," she snickered, steadying her gun. Edward growled behind me and pushed me away. I ducked and fell to the ground and watched as Edward withdrew his paint gun and shot her rapidity in the chest.

"I'm melting," she screamed, falling to the ground. I giggled and Edward chuckled behind me.

"No one calls me Ed and gets away with it," He said softly.

"'Cept me," I exploded and pulled my gun out and fired. It was rather funny watching his body being tossed around by the miniature explosions. My only regret was that his hair was damaged in the process. A matter of fact everyone's hair was ruined except mine.

It was silent for a moment and I ran a hand threw my hair, grateful it was not 'damaged'. Then there was a noise a familiar booming laughter followed by a few giggles and chuckles. I looked around to see I was now in the middle of five angry teenage vampires, whose guns were full. Mine had zilch balls left.

"Oh fu……

* * *

Turns out Bella has a bit of a potty mouth…and Jasper betrayed her for his wife who 'killed' him. God, I am one messed up teenager. Just kidding. Not really funny but I just wanted to get it out

KellmettRocksThatHat

xxx


	7. PLEASE READ

__

**Okay I know this isn't an update but please take not of what I say below!!!**

**Nominations have started again for the Twilight Awards. Make sure you go and nominate your fav stories, I know I have :)**

**Support the amazing writers who works super hard on brining you your fav guilty pleasure!!**

www[dot]twilightawards[dot]this-paradise[dot]com

**KellmettRockTHatHat**

**xx**


	8. Teddy

_Hey, Kellmett here! Obviously. So, sorry haven't updated sooner but I had another chapter written for this and it was terrible, but creative. Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews and PM's I really appreciate them. Now, as for the JxB or ExB I'm giving you one more chapter to vote and then that's it. I'm going to write a new story after I finish Kissing Styles. _

_Summary _

_**When Edward Cullen, player, moves into his new apartment to find an unexpected roommate. She's beautiful, sarcastic, different and best she's a ghost. When she starts to change him for the better he realizes he's deadly in love. Will he claim his own life just to be with her or will she fade before he has the chance. **_

_What do you think? I would like to write it with some else so, if your interested please tell me and I'll check you out! Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

  
_

_**Teddy Fight **_

_KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

  
_

**BPOV **

"Shut up," But Emmett's laughter didn't cease but seemed to grow even more pronounced as a delicate pink colored my cheeks and I clutched Goldie to my chest, breathing in his scent, the scent of my childhood.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," I repeated, tapping his foot with mine, causing no pain but the implication was there. His eyes watched me with amusement and innocent mischief.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but seriously, how many of these furry little dudes do you have?" He asked with a risen eyebrow. I sighed, casting a look around Charlie's diminutive attic cluttered with cardboard boxes mostly marked with a faded marker that read _'Bells'. _

"I'm not actually sure. I was a grown up child but everyone needs a teddy of two," I responded.

"More like a hundred or two. I mean, c'mon," He said sarcastically lifting up Molly, a purple skinned dog with fluff hanging out from a slit in her skin, one ear had a bit sized hole and one eye was hanging out by a string.

"What happened to Scary Mary here?" He asked, a smirk playing on his face. I rolled my eyes, placing Goldie on a dusty box.

"Molly," I corrected automatically. "Captain happened to her," I grumbled, sneering out my father's decent dog's name out like acid.

"Teddy fight? Interesting, you must have had an imaginative mind, Bella," He said nodded his head, smiling humorlessly. I rolled my eyes pitifully, slapping his hard chest.

"No, he was Charlie's beloved guard dog. One day I was outside playing with Molly and out comes that motherfu.. any way's he got hold of her and I had to chase him around the garden several times," I stated, a knowing smile slipping onto my face.

"How did you catch him, cause, no offense, Bells, but aren't the most coordinated," He asked his tone casual, his golden eyes appraising.

"I fell on him. Broke his back and front leg," I smiled at the memory. However, the idiot dog wouldn't leave me alone yet. So on my last visit to Charlie when I was fourteen I prayed my next door neighbor to run over him with his bike.

"Ouch," Emmett laughed, ruffling my hair fondly. I smiled, batting away his large hand.

It was a sunny Saturday. Edward and the others had gone hunting, leaving me with Emmett. At first we watched football, routing for different teams, which resulted in a heated argument. At half time I suggested we did something productive and he agreed..reluctantly. And now we were tidying the attic.

"So, have you forgiven Jasper yet?" He asked coyly. I sighed and instantly bent to pick up a teddy, distracting herself from answering.

"Oh no you didn't," He boomed and suddenly I was on the ground, rolling around slapping away his hands that were tickling my sides, causing my laughter to ring through his ears and tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Stop..stop...stop, I tell you," I roared, he smiled, his dimples showing. He picked me and steadied me. I glared half hearted at him and he grinned slinging his large arm around me, tucking me safely into his side.

I sighed and suddenly felt tired. Edward had been gone three days and I hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep with his arms around me, pressing me into his cold chest. At that moment Emmett's coolness and his proximity calmed me.

"No," I said. He shook his head, looking down at me with a silly expression on his beautiful face.

"What," I said stubbornly, jutting out me chin, dignified. He chuckled and said something under his breath to quick for mew to hear. Damn.

"Nothing, Bella," He said, cocking his head. I yawned and wrapped my arms around his granite waist. I stared blankly at the hole in the boards where we had entered and suddenly a bronze head emerged.

Edward.

I propelled myself off of Emmett and ran at Edward who was now up on the floorboards, smiling crookedly. I gave a little jump and was surprised when I had leaped into his strong arms, my legs wrapped around his waist comfortably. He laughed, his butter scotch eyes dancing with delight at my obvious amusement.

"Eager, love?" He laughed and I blushed, burying my face in the crook of his neck, relishing his priceless scent. He kissed my neck soothingly and I grinned. Suddenly feeling as if I was fully complete. Like I was in enormous pain and now it was soothed.

"I missed you," I murmured. He sucked in a deep breath and his arms tightened.

"I missed you more. I love you," He said with another smile. My smile. I rolled my eyes and repeated it with complete sincerity. He grinned, kissing me deeply. Emmett snickered behind us and was answered by a loud rumbling sound coming from Edward's chest. I almost swooned there. Edward didn't know but that growl of his was oddly the sexiest thing ever.

"Down boy. Damn, girl. I thought we had something special," He joked and Edward sighed. I rolled my eyes and sank into Edward's chest as he let me down. His hands wrapped around my torso and I felt very much at ease.

"Please, it was fun while it lasted but I like a little red in my man," I smirked. He winked and I smiled back.

"Uh, Rose. Emmett's been cheating," Alice giggled and I turned awkwardly to see Alice, Jasper and Rosalie standing by the small opening that led downstairs.

I snorted as did Rosalie and then we smiled at each other. Alice winked at me and Jasper greeted me with a smile, which I turned my head on. Edward watched me cautiousness, pressing kisses onto my hair.

"Bella," Jasper started before Edward shook his head. Alice sucked in a breath and then gasped and I could just imagine her eyes scanning around the room of teddies.

"Awesome," She breathed and with one swift motion bounded into a pile of teddies in the ground. Her complete form disappeared and after a few moments a teddy, Yuri, began to rise from the bunch and I suddenly it was sitting in a head of black spikes.

Rosalie chuckled and dived in pulling Alice with her. Neither could be seen and I was left only with Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Emmett then shrugged jumped high and pulled his knees to his chest, shouting "Kowa Bunga, baby," As he vanished.

Edward rolled his eyes, muttered 'Morons' before taking a smooth jump and with hands directed in front of him he dived in.

It was just me and _him_. I clicked my tongue as I watched all my teddies move, blankets for my lovable vampires. It was quiet, tension in the air between the traitor and I. And then he was down on one knee in front of my, clutching at my feet, melodramatically.

I gently kicked him off me, scowling at his waves of persuasion he was sending me.

"Knock it off," I barked and he sighed miserably, making me instantly feel bad. I sighed angrily and bent down to his eye level. I pocked his chest once before speaking lowly.

"Listen you, I love you like a brother but if you ever betray me again, to Pix, I'll make Edward do something really bad, like a really sore nipple pincher, got that?" I asked and he smiled beaming, nodding his head enthusiastically, resembling a nodding dog, especially now that his wet tongue was hanging from the side of his mouth. Okay.

There was a snicker from behind us and I looked up to see Edward standing up and Rosalie crouching, snarling playfully at Emmett who had four teddies cradled in his arms and then Alice grabbed one and flung it at her head. It hit her on the top on the head and then comically enough bounced off.

Edward was the one who snickered and as soon as he saw me repressing a smile at Rosalie's hit, he picked up a teddy, Jimmy, and flung it forcedly at my head. I growled at it squeaked and fell at my feet.

"I now pronounce Teddy War," I screamed, grabbing Jasper hand and diving in slow motion to the side, where we took refuge in a wall of teddies that was coincidentally there.

"What's our major target?" I asked in a low voice tight voice. Jasper peeked up and quickly ducked again as a small teddy, Kate, came at his head. I growled at the attack of my comrade.

"Edward and Rosalie," He muttered darkly. I nodded and grabbed a handful of teddies, giving each a kiss on their dusty foreheads and getting to my knee's half covered in teddies as I screamed attracted their attention and threw my teddies, in slow motion.

"What the hell," Rosalie hissed as they lingered in mid air, causing waves in the air to be visible. I grinned and waved my hand and then they all crashed into her head, knocking her back onto a pile teddies, which she slowly was dissolved in

Edward watched open mouthed and I head Emmett and Alice gasp in surprise. I smiled before slowly, deliberate, got down so I was no longer seen. I repressed an evil laugh. Mhahaha. Oops, slipped out.

Jasper looked at me admirably and I blushed a beetroot red. Aw, Shucks.

He grinned and got to his knee's with a teddy in his arms. I got up to, wanting to see his tactics and then that's when it happened. Emmett and Rosalie got to their feet, each with a teddy and all threw them at each other. I watched in amazement as all three teddies, Ginger, Marmalade and Huggles, met in mid air and Edward, Alice and I shore a wide eyed glance as we got to our feet and slung ourselves as far away from the blast as we could. The explosion shook the room and I cried in pain at the deaths of my teddies.

I slowly got to my knees and crawled over to Jasper, who was sprawled on the floor, blackness covering his pale skin, fluff sticking to him tightly. I let out a painful sob though a small part of me was smug.

I peeked up from my base to see Edward doing the same and with a wink we turned to see Alice standing up, looking around her frantic. It seemed that in the blast we had lost our partners plus Alice seemed to have lost her station.

Edward head raised as did mine and we aimed our teddies for the back of her head, grinning evilly as we did so, it was going fine until see turned around, her eyes narrowed into dangerous little slits, her mouth turned down at the sides forming a scowl.

I was jaw slackened when I saw two belts that I recognized as her neon green belt and Emmett's dark green belt were strapped around her shoulders, teddies hanging from them. She had a weird kind of gun, stuffed with smaller teddies and I growled inwardly. She had knew about this .

"Oh, oh," I muttered and she grinned, pulling the trigger.

I grabbed one from my pile and slapped it away. She hissed and did so with Edward but he copied my actions. She growled agitatedly and threw one out the window. It wasn't just a teddy. It was my teddy. Goldie. I screamed with anxiety and threw myself across the room, stepping over my vampires and furry little friends.

I reached the window and before anyone could object or stop me I jumped out, eyes only on my teddy bear. My hands encircled it's furry little waist and I pulled him under my arm and that's when I realized I was about to fall.

Have you ever seen a cartoon where they go out of a window dumbly and think they're fine until they look down, eyes bulging and they scramble for. Well, that's exactly what I looked like at that moment in time.

I scrambled for air and then I began to fall, I was past the window and almost in the bushes when Edward appeared under me, his hands outstretched as I feel roughly into them and I groaned. Yet another bruise.

He laughed, his eyes twinkling with worry. He steadied me on the ground and I smiled up at him, breathing deeply, trying to steady me heartbeat. Edward leaned down and I went up on my tippy toes. He closed his eyes as our mouths crashed together and I grinned.

"Night, night," I murmured against his lips and I hit him hard and swift on the head with Goldie. He watched me in shock and fell to the floor heavily. I nodded, smiling away to myself and then gasped as I heard a low thump behind us. Alice smiled, deviously raised her gun and slowly pulled the trigger, I was hit in between the eyes with Holly and then I fell beside Edward. That's when everything went black. My last thought: _Bitch.  
_

* * *

**There you go. Remember to review and tell me what you think and vote for your favourite couple. Hope you enjoyed it, cause I did. I used to have them all the time with me brother's and sisters when I was younger, except I was hiding one side of the bed and they the other. You should try it. **

**KellmettRocksThatHat**

**xxx  
**


End file.
